1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of inflation by a hot air or a hot gas, more particularly relates to a method of laminate molding wherein at least one composite member is deformed using inflation and a method of forming a composite comprised of at least two layers by deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taking as an example the process of forming a tire, when using a material having a small tackiness and a large shrinkage stress after drawing at the conventional tire carcass material side (for example, a resin film) for the inner liner of the tire, since a gas is filled into the green tire formed by laminating the inner liner layer to the inside of the carcass layer in the shaping process to cause it to inflate and then the pressure is released and since the tackiness between the carcass layer and the inner liner layer is smaller than the peeling force due to the shrinkage stress of the inner liner layer, there was the problem that the inner liner layer ends up peeling off from the carcass layer. In this case, to ensure sufficient tackiness between the carcass layer and the inner liner layer, it is necessary to add a high tackiness rubber layer or cement layer to one or both of the layers or use a high tackiness rubber for the carcass layer. In this case, there is a problem in handling since surfaces with too high a tackiness end up unintentionally bonding when shaping the tire. Further, there is the problem that an inner liner layer having a large rigidity compared with the tackiness cannot be used.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of inflation comprising using hot air or a hot gas to apply pressure from an inner surface and simultaneously apply heat from the inner surface in a process of forming involving inflation and deformation so as to heat set the material and weaken its shrinkage stress and thereby prevent peeling.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of molding a hollow composite by giving deformation toward an inner surface of at least one composite member so as to cause it to laminate with another composite member, comprising giving the deformation and performing the molding by a pressurizing and heating medium.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of molding a hollow composite comprising giving deformation and performing the molding simultaneously by giving a force toward an inner surface of a composite comprised of at least two laminated layers using a pressurizing and heating medium.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming a tire using a method of molding a hollow composite comprising filling a pressurizing and heating medium in a processing aid hollow member (molding bladder) in which the pressurizing and heating medium can be filled and causing pressurization, heating, and deformation through the processing aid hollow member or filling a pressurizing and heating medium directly inside a hollow of the composite member to be deformed to cause pressurization, heating, and deformation.